howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kavin
Kavin (Ka'cey/Ke'vin) is the romantic/friendship pairing of Kacey Simon and Kevin Reed. Kacey and Kevin are good friends after previously not even being acquainted with each other. Supporters of this pairing are known as Kavinarians. Alternate Names *'Kevey' (Kev'in/Kac'ey) *'Kevcey' (Kev'in/Ka'cey) *'Kacin '(Kac'ey/Kev'in) Kavin Moments 'Season 1 Moments' How to Rock Braces and Glasses *Kacey doesn't approve of Kevin (and'' Nelson)'' being in Zander's band. *Kevin suggested Kacey to get her hair done by a family member of his. *Kacey gives Kevin girl advice. *She puffs his collar and straightens out his shirt when speaking to him. *Kevin warns Kacey about how his sweat could ruin her hair. How to Rock a Guest List *She tried to train Kevin (and the rest of Gravity 5) how to act at Justin Cole's party. *She had Kevin (and Nelson) on a leash to make sure that he didn't misbehave at the party. How to Rock a Statue *When Kacey smiles at Kevin, Nelson and Zander he says he really likes that face and she smiles back. *Kevin added a flirtatious "Oh Yeah.." ''to Kacey's smile that he really liked. *Kevin wants Zander to give Kacey an eye chin. *Kacey steals his (and Nelson's) chocolate and eats it, after she tells them to stop chanting "eye chin". *Kevin calls Kacey ''"cold-blooded". How to Rock a Music Video *When Kacey asked why people liked the video, Kevin said because it involves a pretty girl and mac & cheese. *Kacey thinks Kevin's dream and vision of a music video is weird. How to Rock an Election *Kevin wanted Kacey to kiss him when she said that metaphorically. *Kacey says that Kevin will be her hero if he drops out of the election to make her the calss president and she then takes steps closer to him. *Kacey dropped out of the election so Kevin could win. *Kacey put her hand firmly on Kevin's shoulder to flirt with him. *Kacey thinks that Kevin will agree to the plan if she asks to do it just for her. *Kevin said he'll go along with Kaceys plan after she flirts with him. *Kacey and Kevin glanced at eachother when they came out of the photo booth and put their votes in more slowly. *Kacey smiled at Kevin so widely after he says "Hey"' *Kacey and Kevin said "Hey"'' after coming out of the photo booth, so differently then how friends usually say it to eachother. *Kacey calls Kevin a great guy. *Kevin and Kacey hug during the song BTR made. *Out of all the other bandmates, Kacey chose Kevin to help her win. *This episode shows that Kacey and Kevin have a great equal friendship. *When Kacey was being sure if they were still about whatever happens with the election, he says yes and she smiled proudly at him. *Kevin voted for Kacey for the election. *Kevin said that if Kacey really wants to be the voice of the people, she should be. *Kacey felt real bad for Kevin. *Kacey told everyone in the school that if they vote for Kevin, they will never regret it. *Kacey says she tries to be the voice of the people, but she says that Kevin '''''is the voice of the people. *Kacey cheers Kevin along for the other students. *Kacey stares and smiles at Kevin when he's dancing during the BTR song in the end. *Kacey giggles after Kevin hugges her. *Kevin says Kacey's "Drop out of the election so Kacey would win" is a good plan and Kacey smiles at him. *This may have been the episode when the fans found out Kevin has a crsuh on Kacey. How to Rock a Secret Agent *When Kacey was complaining about no one looking at her, Kevin said he was looking at her, a lot. How to Rock a Lunch Table *Kacey asks Kevin (and Nelson) for help. *Kacey tells him (and Nelson) that she loves them after saying she loves the table. *Kevin said, "I will do anything for you Kacey". *Later she adds that they are her heroes. *Kevin tells Kacey that she is his hero for standing up for them. How to Rock Halloween *Kevin said that he didn't want to come back for Kacey. *He was angry when Kacey bailed on them to sing at the party. How to Rock a Love Song *Kevin wanted Zander's song to be about Stevie because he has a crush on Kacey. *Kevin is upset when he believes the song is for Kacey. *Kevin is open to leaving the band if he could be with Kacey. How to Rock Cee Lo *Kevin helps Kacey with the trivia questions in order for her to win the Cee Lo tickets. *Kacey, although hesitant at first, hugs Kevin even though his hands were covered in cake. *When Kacey leaves, Kevin runs to the door she left through, and stands there yelling her name. He missed her already. *Kevin said that he's really going to missd Kacey and she smiles at him. *When Kevin said he supports her 100%, she smiled at him before saying anything. *Kevin is the only guy that had a solo hug with Kacey. *It looked like Kacey really did want to hug Kevin if his hands weren't covered in cake. *After this episode, it's shown that Kevin may be in love with Kacey because he made 2 whole cakes just for her. *Kevin looked the most upset when Kacey was leaving to go on tour with Cee Lo. *Kacey said she'll miss Kevin too, and she didn't say anything to the other guys. *Kacey just stared at Kevin after she hugged him. *When they were releasing from the hug, kacey was almost gripping his wastes. How to Rock a High School Sensation *Kevin holds on to Trey's leg saying "I didn't just let down the band. I let down Kacey Simon. I can't bear to see Kacey miserable." *When Kacey sees the guy Kevin she asks," Are you sure your up for this," *Kevin says he's not going to let Kacey down again. *After this Kacey is still unsure about Kevin playing. *Kacey (and Molly) help Kevin phsych out his opponent. *Kevin was willing to get beat up by a huge basketball player for Kacey. *Kacey is the first one that wonders if Kevin's okay. *Kevin smiles at Kacey whille performing "Me, Myself and I." *When Gravity 5 and the Perfs are holding the check for $10,000 Kacey and Kevin are standing next to eachother. *Kacey and Kevin walked out next to eachother. How to Rock a Camping Trip *In the beginning of the episode, they're both wearing the same color. Kavin FanFictions * Too Young * take care * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8674675/1/Unmasked Cast Hints *In an interview with clevverTV Chris says, "I think Kevin may have a thing for Kacey." Userbox Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Kacey Simon Category:Pairings with Kevin Reed Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Major Pairings